


Sua Madre

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naomi is sweet, Nico needs a mother figure, naomi Solace is a lovely woman, nico has a family now, nico meets Will’s mom, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will finally takes Nico down to Texas to meet his mom and Nico is happy to have a mother figure in his life for once
Relationships: Naomi Solace & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	Sua Madre

**Author's Note:**

> It is two am and I kind of forced myself to write this (I did want to write it but I kept procrastinating) I’m so tired and my phones dying. I headcanon that Naomi Solace is the type of mother that can and will fuss over you. I’m pretty sure Nico might be OOC but whatever. I might try this concept again a different time when I’m not super exhausted. (No read through I die like a woman)

“What if I mess something up?” Nico asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Will chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Trust me, the only one here that could possibly mess anything up, is me,” Will promised.

“She’s  _ your  _ mother.”

Will dropped his arm, “she likes to tease me, I don’t want her to share my embarrassing secrets.”

Nico’s eyes lit up, “ _ oh _ ? What secrets?”

“Nothing! Don’t worry about it,” Will scratched at the back of his neck, “anyways, she’ll love you, I know it.”

“How can you be sure?” Nico twisted the skull ring on his finger, already starting to overheat in his aviator jacket. Texas in the summer was not a pleasant experience. Will had intelligently wore his Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts.

“Because I love you,” Will nudged Nico’s shoulder with his own, “plus my mom likes everyone I bring home.”

“That’s nice to know,” Nico said sarcastically.

“Aww, don’t be grumpy, it’s going to be harder for me,” Will insisted, intertwining his and Nico’s hands together as Will dragged him up the narrow gravel driveway.

Naomi Solace’s house was in the middle of a small stretch of neighborhood, she had a large porch swing out front underneath a large tree.

Will squeezed Nico’s hand and rang the doorbell. It made a pinched squeaky noise.

“I keep telling her to fix the doorbell,” Will muttered under his breath, taking a step back as the door swung open.

“William!” Cried a perky brown haired woman, she pulled Will into a bone crushing hug, rocking him back and forth like you would with a baby or a small child, “It’s been forever since you’ve visited me.”

“I came home last year Ma,” Will said, patting his mom on the back awkwardly.

“And look how much you’ve grown since then,” Naomi pulled back and held Will at arms length, looking him up and down, “you’ve gotten taller, and more muscular haven’t you.” 

“I don’t know about more muscular,” Will scratched at the back of his neck. 

Naomi patted his cheek with a sad look in her eyes, “you so much like your father.”

Will shrugged, hoping not to come off as too flustered by the comment. But Naomi didn’t add onto that comment, she noticed Nico standing awkwardly behind Will.

She scruntized him and Nico awkwardly wrapped his arms around his torso.

“You must be Nico!” She exclaimed, pulling Nico into a hug before Will could even warn her that Nico didn’t like to be touched.

“Y-yes Ma’am,” Nico spluttered, wriggling awkwardly in her arms.

“Will never brings any guys or girls over to see me,” Naomi brushed off Nico’s shoulder and examined his face, her smile was bright and infectious like Will’s, Nico managed a small grin.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend,” Will laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh look at you,” Naomi said, “you’re all skin and bones, that won’t do at the Solace house. I’ll make sure you get plenty to eat.”

“Uh…” Nico chewed at his lower lip.

Naomi Solace continued to fuss over Nico, and Will was surprised that Nico actually let her. He seemed even a bit happy to let her do it.

“You must by boiling in that jacket,” Naomi shook her head, “come on, let’s head inside, I’ll get you boys some lemonade.”

“Ma have you changed  _ anything _ since I left last year?” Will asked, looking around the small house.

“There hasn’t been any need of change,” Naomi waves her hand dismissively, herding the two boys into the living room.

Nico saw a ton of pictures on the wall, a lot of them looked like younger pictures of Will. Naomi must have noticed him looking at the pictures.

“Oh! That reminds me, William you know I have to take a picture of you two together,” Naomi sat the two of them down on the couch and hustled out of the room to get her camera.

“Sorry,” Will muttered, “she can be a little much.”

Nico smiled softly at Will, “I like your mom. She’s nice.”

“I’m a bit jealous, you never let me fuss over you,” Will pursed his lips.

“I can see where you get it from,” Nico looked around the living room. There was a small tv sitting in front of the living room, a guitar propped next to the stand. A coffee table sat in front of them with various magazines and books spread over it. On the walls were tons of framed photos.

“Your mom takes a lot of photos,” Nico observed.

Will blushed, “yeah, she likes to keep them for memories.”

“Okay, you two. Smile,” Naomi said as she came back into the room holding a camera up to her eye. Will took Nico’s hand and smiled at the camera, letting his mom take as many pictures as she pleased.

Naomi looked through the photos on the camera and grinned, “You two look adorable.”

“Ma,” Will blushed darker. Naomi smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll get you boys some lemonade and we can catch up,” Naomi set the camera down on the coffee table and retreated to the kitchen.

Will snatched up the camera and reclined on the couch, “I guess that’s something my mom and I have in common.”

“What?” Nico leaned over to look at the pictures that Will was scrolling through.

“We like to take pictures,” Will showed Nico a photo of Naomi posing in front of a large building, her guitar strapped over her shoulder, “I don’t even know if we can even safely have cameras without attracting monsters. That’s why I haven’t gotten one.”

“Oh,” Nico figured he could ask Chiron, then he’d know what to get Will for his birthday.

“When I was younger, I found this old creek through the woods, I could show it to you later,” Will smiled.

“What’s so good about this creek?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“It’s  _ my  _ creek,” Will said with a childish smirk.

“Sure it is Solace,” Nico rolled his eyes, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and draping it over the armrest.

“My mom had a huge gift when it can’t to music, you’d think that I’d get that too? Two musical parents equals a musical child?” Will asked.

“It must have skipped a generation,” Nico joked.

“What do you mean ‘ _ had _ ’ William? Your momma isn’t that old yet I still play,” Naomi said as she came back into the room, setting a tray of lemonade down on the coffee table, pouring a glass for each of them. Will took two of the glasses and handed one to Nico.

“Of course, my mistake, I  _ humbly  _ apologize oh great muse,” Will bowed awkwardly, since he was sitting down.

“Was that sarcasm I heard?” Naomi asked, rolling up one of the magazines threateningly. Will shrugged and Naomi hit him over the head like he was a fly.

Nico laughed.

“So dear,” Naomi settled down into the armchair next to the couch, “I’d like to know about you. William is very cryptic in his letters.”

“Oh… uh,” Nico traced lines in the condensation on the glass.

“Who’s your parent?” Naomi asked bluntly, crossing one leg over the other.

“Uhm… Hades…” Nico hesitated, scared of how Naomi would react. But she only smiled smugly at Will.

“You always did have a thing for the dark ones,” Naomi said.

“Mom!” Will blushed.

“He even went through a dark and gloomy phase of his own,” Naomi talked with her hands when she spoke. Accenting her words with movement.

“Really?” Nico perked up, “is this one of your ‘embarrassing secrets’ Will?”

“No!” Will answered quickly, “I didn’t have an emo phase!” His face was dark red with embarrassment now, “I knew that this was a bad idea.”

“I even have pictures!” 

“Really?” Nico asked, taking a sip of the lemonade.

“Don’t get the pictures,  _ please _ ,” Will whined, covering his face.

“Oh I won’t get them now,” she waved off the idea, “that can wait until after dinner.”

“Nooo,” Will sunk into the couch, trying to balance his lemonade as well.

Naomi looked at Nico with a small smile, “Nico, dear, is my son treating you right? Because if not I’ll scold him.”

Will looked up at Nico. Nico only smiled.

“I think that he needs to do a bit of a better job,” Nico said, smirking at Will.

Will gasped incredulously and sat up straight. Naomi frowned and smacked him on the knee with the rolled up magazine.

“How could I  _ not _ be treating you well?” Will pressed his hand to his heart dramatically, “I feel so betrayed.”

“No, I’m kidding,” Nico scooted closer to Will, tentatively leaning into him, “you’re perfect.”

Naomi cooed at the two of them, “I don’t think that we’ll be allowed out in public with how cute you two are.”

“That might be a problem,” Will said, poking Nico in the ribs, “if we gotta get to our dinner reservations tonight.”

“I doubt people will notice us even,” Nico waved his hand dismissively.

“I don’t know about that,” Naomi pursed her lips, “I’ll have to make sure to take lots of pictures of you two together.”

Will glanced down at the camera in his lap, “Can I get one of you two?” Will asked, holding up the camera.

“Of course dear, do I look okay for a photo?” Naomi fluffed up her hair.

“Ma, you look beautiful as ever, stand over by the wall,” Will pulled Nico up to his feet and guided him over to the wall by the doorway.

“I didn’t agree to this yet,” Nico chimes in awkwardly. Will waved his hand in a  _ don’t worry about it _ gesture.

“My two favorite people together,” Will said, aiming the camera at the two of them. Nico shuffled awkwardly, Naomi put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her side. Nico stiffened and Will snapped the picture.

“You’ll have to send this one to me when you get it printed Ma,” Will insisted, looking over the photo he just took.

“I always do,” Naomi took her camera back.

“You never do,” Will corrected.

“Right, so that’s what I keep forgetting to do.”

Nico pursed his lips and looked up at Naomi, “Ms. Solace, I think that you are a lovely mother, thank you for raising Will.”

“Aww,” Naomi fanned her face, setting the camera down on the couch and pulling both boys into a hug, “you’re such a sweet dear.”

“Does that mean I uh…” Nico shifted his weight from foot to foot, he stared at the ground, his cheeks flushing red, “have your blessing to date your son?”

“Of  _ course _ you do honey!” Naomi patted Nico on the head, brushing some of his hair out of his face, “you’re part of our family now.”

Nico smiled and nodded quickly. Holding back his own tears.

Naomi put her hand on Will’s shoulder, she was tearing up but she didn’t even try to hide it, “I’m so proud of you William, look at how much you’ve grown up. And you’ve got a lovely boyfriend that you better treat well, you’re a very intelligent and talented doctor, I am so proud to be your mother.”

Will grinned from ear to ear, Nico loved that smile.

“Thank you Ma!” Will said, pulling his mom into a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek.

“If you get any taller I might have to keep a stool around with me soon,” she joked tearfully, “you need to stop growing.”

“I know, he does,” Nico grumbled. Naomi laughed. Will pulled Nico into the hug as well.

“This is the most you’ve let anyone hug you in one day I’m taking advantage of it,” Will muttered, wrapping his arm around Nico’s waist.

“Don’t get used to it,” Nico grumbled.

“I’m getting used to it,” Will promised.

“ _ Don’t _ .”

Naomi chuckled, “you boys fight just like how my grandparents used to.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Will asked.

“Well, they were married for 60 years,” Naomi said with a shrug. Will grinned.

“We’ve got one step down already then, now we just need 60 years,” Will nudged Nico.

“Sure, 60 years,” Nico agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I didn’t really know what to write for most of their interactions and I also didn’t want to make this too long. I’m so tired and idk what I just wrote so, hopefully it’s good in the morning. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading I love you all and remember, comments are my life. Goodnight, good morning or good afternoon to you all <3


End file.
